1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a cassette having a recording medium and a recording/reproducing apparatus and, more particularly, to such cassette for use with the recording/reproducing device and having a plurality of terminals for transferring informational data to the recording/reproducing apparatus and having a switch for inhibiting the recording of signal information onto or erasure of signal information from the recording medium.
2. Description of the Related
Typically, cassettes or cartridges are utilized to hold a recording medium, such as a magnetic tape. Such cassettes are used with recording/reproducing devices so as to record information onto and/or reproduce recorded information from the recording medium.
It may be desirable to supply or transmit informational data pertaining to the cassette to the recording/reproducing device, such as data pertaining to the type of recording medium contained within the cassette or data indicating whether information may be recorded onto or erased from the recording medium. Such cassette informational data would enable the recording/reproducing device to properly perform desired operations.
Further, it may also be desirable to automatically supply the cassette informational data to the recording/reproducing device upon the installation of the cassette into the recording/reproducing device.
Furthermore, it may still further be desirable to enable the automatic supply of cassette informational data to the recording/reproducing device upon the installation of the cassette into the recording/reproducing device such that the height of the recording/reproducing device is not affected.